Chom
This is the capital planet of Space/M06. Reputation rewards At a certain number of Friendliness you will get additional rewards: * Plunder rewards * 1: , Digmon Gene, , * 2: , * 3: , Variant Ape Gene, , * 4: , 4x Cultivation Accelerator (3h), 4x Maintenance Accelerator (3h), * 5: , Drawing of Key to Door C, 15x Eden Accelerator (60m), 3x Eden Acceleartor (8h) Note: -20 Friendliness for each plunder Tech * 10F: Darkin (Power +3, HP +30, Speed +2) * 10F: Commando (Attack +3, HP +30, Fire +2) * 70F: Cavalry (Max Quota +2/4/6) * 70F: Digmon (Max Quota +2/4/6) * 70F: Phages (Max Quota +2/4/6) * 70F: Cacodemon (Max Quota +2/4/6) * 70F: Variant Ape (Max Quota +1/2/3) * 100F: Devil of Destruction (Max Quota +1/2/3) * 100F: Zeppelin (Armor +1/3/5) 10F Techs costs: * , Duration at 100% efficiency: 45h. (only one level) 70F & 100F Tech costs: * , Duration at 100% efficiency: 60h. (only one level) Gifts * Wooden Guitar - +15 Friendliness * Old Record - +10 Friendliness * Tape - +5 Friendliness Trade Trade must be done to increase the sector's completion rate. * F0 - 300 Melee Relics - * F0 - - * F10 - 100 Tech Ball Chips - * F20 - 10 Future Cat - * F30 - 4m Gold - * F40 - 600 Mithril - * F50 - 600 Dragon's Ribs - * F60 - 200 Steel Fist Chips - * F70 - 300 Gumball Pots - * F80 - 400 Energy Furnace Shard - * F90 - 5 Armor - * F0 - Gems - each Mineral The planet may be mined, which will reward Chom coins * Explore Exploration will unlock more "special place" interactions. *15% - Outpost Base *30% - Jade Archives *65% - Darkin's Land *100% - Communication Tower At 100% efficiency, full exploration takes 30 days. Complete exploration gives in total: * 275 Radioactive Heavy Water I * 310 Radioactive Beast Grease I * 195 Black Titanium Raw Ore I * 60 Fusion Core I * Shops (Chom coins) Artisan's Workshop * 1A - 1200 - 10x Black Titanium Raw Ore I * 1A - 1200 - 10x Radioactive Beast Grease I * 1A - 1200 - 10x Radioactive Heavy Water I * 3A - 3000 - Repair suit * 2A - 2000 - 20x Darkin Fragments (limit 25) * 3A - 2000 - Frenzy Spear combo skill * 4A - 1000 - * 2A - 6000 - 5x Fusion Core I * 4A - $$$ - ??? - , , , 30x Gas Storage Device/Uranium Ore Storage Device/Electricity Storage Device First number is the number of "Assist in Rebuilding" required before you can buy the item from the shop. First assist cost . B12 * 9000 - Zeppelin chips (limit 13) * 9000 - Zeppelin Blueprint * 1000 - 8x Eden Accelerator (15m) (limit 15) * 4000 - Eden Accelerator (8h) (limit 15) * 1000 - 8x Cultivation Accelerator (15m) (limit 15) * 4000 - Cultivation Accelerator (8h) (limit 15) * 1000 - 8x Maintenance Accelerator (15m) (limit 15) * 4000 - Maintenance Accelerator (8h) (limit 15) * $17.99 - B12 Weaponry Container - , 50x Eden Accelerator (60m), 15x Eden Accelerator (3h), 5x Eden Accelerator (8h), 5x Giant Shield Generator, 5x Super Propellant Quests *Cavalry Stronghold -> in defense -> Fight (688, 645, 725, 762, 3.8m) -> Greet -> Unlock Flame Empire and Artisan's Workshop, +10 Friendliness *Cavalry Stronghold -> find B12 document -> 30x Radioactive Beast Grease I, 5x Uranium Ore Storage Device, Unlock B12 Area *Cavalry Stronghold -> killed fear bat -> , 30x Radioactive Beast Grease I, 30x Black Titanium Raw Ore I, 30x Radioactive Heavy Water I, 15x Fusion Core I *Artisan's Workshop -> in rebuilding -> **Pay -> Receive and unlock Shop (with Black Titanium Raw Ore, Radioactive Beast Grease, Radioactive Heavy Water) **Submit Medical Supplies (Firefly 50%) -> Receive , Unlock Step at Outpost Base, Add Darkin Fragments and Fusion Core to Shop **Submit Water purification equipment (Walter 100%) -> Receive , Add Repair suit and Combo Skill to Shop **Submit Precision console (Naffe 100%) -> Receive , Add Cells and $$ package to Shop **the key to Door A -> Pay to receive Key to Door A **the key to Door C (Requires Drawing of Key to Door C from 5th plunder) -> Pay to receive Key to Door C *Outpost Base -> Darkin information -> Chom Wonder Blueprint, 10x Black Titanium Raw Ore I, 10x Radioactive Beast Grease I, 10x Radioactive Heavy Water I -> Step -> Unlock Jade Archives *Darkin's Land -> Communicate / help -> Start a 20 minute timed event. Battle 2 waves of enemies then start a 3 vigor costing maze event with Adventurer as sole gumball: (no enemies) **Get shovel, open inventory and select shovel then dig the crack between the middle and right doors to get wrench. ** Enter right door, check both shelves to get: spare coil, tape and a crowbar ** Use the spare coil on the bottom generator to power it then use wrench to the robot corpse to get an eye, go back out ** Use eye to open middle door then enter, use main computer to open 3rd chamber for a corpse, check corpse for a notebook then exit ** Use shovel on the right device to cut the wire, enter middle door again and use crowbar on the cabinet to get usb device, then exit. ** Use tape to connect back all wires then enter left door. ** Use the usb on the main pc at the top, use it then the one on the left then right. Then bottom and use the notebook on the bottom pc, the main computer will change. Use it then exit. ** Interact with the middle device for the password book * Category:Planets